A conventional connection between a hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50 and a pipe 52 through which the pressurized air is delivered into the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a male part 51 and a female part 53. The male part 51 is connected to the inlet of the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50, and the female part 53 is removably connected to the male part 51. The pipe 52 is dragged, pulled, or even twisted during operation of the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50. Since the female part 53 cannot be rotated relative to the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50, the pipe 52 is easily twisted to affect the supply of the pressurized air into the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional connection between the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50 and the pipe 64 by using a pivotable connection unit which includes a top section 60 having a threaded portion 61 so as to be connected with the hydraulic or pneumatic tool 50, a mediate section 63 and a lower section 62 which is pivotably connected to the mediate section 63. The pipe 64 is connected to the lower section 62, and the lower section 62 can be pivoted relative to the mediate section 63 in a range of 45 degrees. However, the range is far from satisfactory when using the hydraulic or pneumatic tool.
The present invention intends to provide a quick connection unit between the hydraulic or pneumatic tool and the pipe, wherein the pipe can be pivoted along two perpendicular axes so as to meet different requirements during operation of the hydraulic or pneumatic tool.